


Hold me tight

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompto being a cute lil shit, This boy is fucking RIPPED, Wreck me Prom, playful Dom!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You are dating Prompto. You absolutely love the sunshine boy but the one thing that tends to slip your mind is that the boy is RIPPED and he will make sure to remind you.This is a gift to my friend kerbiesworld28 on tumblr





	Hold me tight

A rainy day in Insomnia.

Which for you two meant; Cuddling in bed while watching television. This was one of those off days that you enjoyed with him. You'd make hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows then cuddle in bed together doing pretty much nothing else except watch television and cuddle together.

You worked from home so you weren't required to go outside, Prompto however being a photographer at work more than he was at home some times of the year so when you two did have down days like these you would take full advantage of it. With a smile the sunshine boy wrapped his arms around you again as you sat down next to him, his face nuzzling your neck. "I love days like these you know.."He let out a happy sigh. Prompto was happy he was getting so much work as photography was his passion but he was also happy that he got to spend time with you at times as you were just as important if not even more." Just you, me, the television and some hot chocolate while cuddling in bed...a perfect day...." You couldn't do more than nod as you agreed with every word.

t was then when you were reminded of a thing that tended to slip your mind. Your sweet loving boyfriend being quite the ...hot ball of muscle. Sure it wasn't as much as his friend Gladiolus or even Ignis or Noctis at times but you've seen his arms more than enough times to know the damage he could do with the guns he was sporting and you weren't talking about the actual guns he carries on his person for self defense.

A blush crept onto your face as you felt your mind straying from the innocent way of thinking about his arms and rather what he could do with those in another situation. From the corner of his eyes Prompto could tell you were staring at his arms again, he didn't even have to tell you what was gong on because he already knew what was going on. Though not one of the sneakiest of people  he managed to be particularly sly this time. He hugged you a  bit firmer pulling your body flush against his under the pretense of it being cold and before you knew it you found yourself with your back on the bed and his arms trapping you in between himself and the bed. " Hey babe...caught ya staring." He grinned at you while staring with those big blue eyes of his.

"I wasn't staring!" You tried to say, the blush on your face getting worse. "And I wasn't staring at your arms either!!" If there had even been a remote chance of you getting out of the hole you dug for yourself it wasn't there at all at that moment as you had just dug the hole even bigger than it already was. You were royally screwed. :"Really now babe? You've been staring at my arms? Are they that nice to look at? Even though my face is up here?" Yeah you were never going to live this down, he would tease you till the day you both died." Or is it that you were thinking naughty things?" A shiver ran over your body when you heard the dark undertone in his voice slowly coming to the front. His knee in between your legs as his lips ghosted over yours. "Is that want you want? Me holding you with these arms as I take you, make you scream?" The innocent sunshine boy was long gone as he almost ripped your clothes off your frame, a smirk on his face as he took a moment to look at the masterpiece that was your entire being. 

He wasted little time in ridding himself of the little clothes he was wearing himself, sitting up to pull you onto his lap, your back against his chest and his arms firmly around you. His mouth kissed and nibbled their way from your neck to your lips, one hand kneading your breast while the other held you firmly against him. "Prom..." This was a whole other side of him you hadn't seen before and it was turning you on to a point that he had you shudder and gasp in his arms. The way he kissed you, the way he touched you was more than your body could take, coming from those simple touches. "Wow babe you must have been really turned on..."He chuckled, rubbing his cock against your sensitive folds before slowly lowering you onto him, your fluttering and still sensitive walls stretching to accommodate him, coming to a stop when he was fully sheathed inside of you. That was a thing he liked to do, send you over the edge once maybe twice before actually thrusting himself inside of you loving the feeling of your still sensitive body twitching from the sensory overload.

"Fuck it feels good inside you babe.." His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the feeling, his hips thrusting up into you. Any attempt of your body to move was halted by his arms holding you against his body while he fucked into you, his mouth almost glued to your neck leaving dark purple marks. He was rough almost beastly in his movements, his teeth now biting down hard on your neck,growls slipping in between his teeth as his thrusts got harder the slapping of skin against skin filling the room until he was pushed over the edge feeling you clamp down on him hard, spilling his seed inside of you."F..uuuck.." 

Panting and sweaty he had his face buried in your neck, basking in the afterglow with you when he realized how tight he had been holding you." Oh shit babe are you alright?!?" He loosened his grip on your a little, looking at your face hoping you were alright. " Y-yeah...holy shit Prom...that was .."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I just I just." You placed your finger on his lips telling him to let you finish speaking. " That was mind blowing, as in really freaking hot. Never thought you had such a dominant streak in you Prom.."  The sunshine boy was surprised to find you actually laughing about the entire thing, your hair was a mess and sticking to your skin making look awkward and a tad adorable even though it also answered the question of what you two had been doing for anyone who wanted to ask."How's about we take a nice long bath Prom? "You smiled,stepping off the bed, your legs still a bit shaky.  "Then you can show me again what those strong arms of yours can do.." With a smirk you walked off to the bathroom the sunshine boy not far behind you.

The END


End file.
